


First Christmas

by bloodydamnit



Series: Evey's [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Angst, Author, Character Death, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, First Christmas, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mythology References, New York City, No worries, Parenthood, Past Rape/Non-con, andrew and neil are parents, its not one of the foxes, to a baby girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodydamnit/pseuds/bloodydamnit
Summary: “Careful 'Drew... Your smile is showing.”Andrew and Neil celebrate their daughters first Christmas.





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo!  
> So, this is a bit late. I wanted to have this posted on Christmas, but I've been sick so I didn't get the chance to finish it. But alas! here it is!!  
> I'm going to try and keep this short because we all know I have a tendency to ramble. This was born out of my intense need for more Parent!Andreil aus. I swear, I am a sucker for these boys as parents. I'm also a sucker for bookstore aus and I thought, why not combine them?!?!?! So, here is my little brain child and I hope you all like it!
> 
> I am planning for this to be a series. Something to do when the idea strikes. I have her first birthday planned, so I think that's next. We shall see :) 
> 
> Of course there needed to be a bit of angst. I NEED angst. So warnings are:  
> original character death  
> referenced past rape
> 
> Shout out to [fuckyeahdisreputablekibeth](https://fuckyeahdisreputablekibeth.tumblr.com/) and [seabearthirteen](https://seabearthirteen.tumblr.com/) for letting me ramble my ideas and allowing me to annoy them in the middle of the night ABOUT said ideas. Y'all are amazing and I appreciate you so so so much <3
> 
> Enjoy and I hope y'all have had a happy holiday!!!

Words flowed and fingers moved; the keyboard clicked and soft breaths tickled at his neck. Leaning back in his chair, Andrew chewed on the inside of his lip as he rewrote a passage veiled in truths and harsh realities. Through his headphones, music pushed and pulled experiences in and out of him, somehow falling in time with the little chest expanding and compressing against his own.

His hand on Neil’s neck, an unlit cigaret between his fingers, vestiges of smoke pluming in his memories, and _yeses_ and _nos_ passed with soft breaths, all old tethers. The pressure on his chest and confirmed weight in his heart were new and welcomed, and all-consuming. There weren’t words to describe what his life had become. There was still pain, he still struggled, but with little lips on his neck and a ring around his finger, all had somehow become _okay_.

At some point, it had begun to snow. Out of the corner of his eyes, Andrew could see the flakes dance in the wind, before falling to the ground of this frozen, concrete jungle. The temperature must have dropped even lower as evening crawled over the city. A small frown tugged at his lips as he thought of making the treck home.

They had a brownstone in Chelsea - an update from their last apartment in Chicago. It was on a quiet street, with quiet neighbors, and enough room for them to grow in, if they so wished. Who knew where Neil’s contract would take them next, but for now, they had four more years (out of five) in New York City - which, surprisingly, Andrew didn’t wholly hate. It was better than Chicago, better than the memories and pain that lingered there. A fresh start was what they needed, Neil said, and a fresh start is what they got.

Such a contrast. Wrapped up in Yvette’s, he was warm and content, while outside, frost crawled up the shop windows and turned the sidewalks icy. He’d have to be careful on his way back, he thought, then picked up his phone to make sure it wasn’t going to get any worse. If it did, Neil’s train might be delayed and then, Andrew would have to figure out what the fuck he was going to do.

It was Christmas Eve and Neil had a game in Boston. Andrew would have gone to support, but ever since his retirement and in turn, _Eos_ , they’d both agreed that he couldn’t make it to every game. Tonight was no exception. Andrew had intended on getting home before it started, but it was cold and he was cozy in here... With his mocha beside him, the story before him, Ms. Yvette packing behind the counter, and _Eos_ wrapped to his chest.

Setting down his phone, Andrew pushed his laptop further onto the table with the tips of his fingers, then removed his glasses with his right hand as his left pressed against _Eos’s_ tiny back. She was snuggled into him, her chubby cheek smooshed against his collar, and her breaths deep in her sleep. Idly, Andrew bent his head to kiss her shoulder.

•••

People don’t think before they speak - they don’t ask before they judge. No one knew the pain he felt or the demons he carried. Pretending was the easy part, convincing himself that it was okay to keep going was the other.

Then _he_ came along and ruined everything.

 _He_ was supposed to be a side effect of the drugs - something temporary, a distraction; smoke in Andrew’s lungs, exhaled in the air.  

Neil Josten was anything but. He was Andrew’s rock, his support, his anti-cliche; Neil ruined everything and Andrew hated him for it. He hated him for existing, He hated him for breaking through the facade he tried so hard to maintain. He fucked everything up and at the time, Andrew didn’t know how to handle it - him.

Andrew thought he’d go away. Neil did too. But then he was there and he was his, and the years ticked on and they created something that neither really understood.

-

It was a charity. Something publicists thought up and used to market Andrew’s name. To others, perhaps that was what they used it for. To Andrew, this mattered to him; _they_ mattered to him. The foster kids that had nothing, no one but each other until they were split apart and left for statistics to decide. Stickball was stupid, but it acted as an avenue for Andrew to _help_.

It was hard. Which was selfish to say. Entering the group home every week was hard. Watching these kids go in and out of homes, shuffle through families, filtering pain, Andrew knew how they felt because he'd experienced it first hand.

It would be a lie to say he didn’t go home to sleepless nights. Neil was there, a steady presence, helping him through it all - but Neil couldn’t fix everything. Thankfully, words were not always necessary. Neil’s help was through a warm bath, a tub of ice cream in the freezer, their cats he'd brought home some years back.

They knew each other - they always had. There was a general understanding between the two that started from the moment they met.

That helped.

Sometimes Neil would join him. Neil was working for another charity on the other side of Chicago, but he’d come and he’d talk with the kids or play with them. For someone so fraught with dark memories, they loved him. Even with his sharp tongue and foot-in-mouth, he made them laugh when Andrew could not.

One day, two years ago, there was a new girl in the home. She was 15, with brown eyes and curling hair, she was fierce and strong and could put to shame even Andrew if she so wished. Her smile was bright, though sad, and freckles dotted her brown skin. She reminded him of Neil. Not because she was a runner, but because she had years of experience hiding behind her eyes.

She reminded Andrew of himself; the way she shied from touch, affection. There was a coldness in the set of her brows and it was a direct reflection. Andrew _hated_ it.

Sometimes they’d sit in silence, eating or reading. She liked books - mythology. Every visit he’d bring her something new to read. Either from his own childhood or his extensive collection at home; they were either grand adventures or quiet stories. At some point, he’d gotten her into a sci-fi book that melted mythology and the cosmos together in a satisfying concoction that made even Andrew feel strong. The next time he came, he brought the sequel. She devoured those books - swallowing the trilogy in two weeks.

They talked theories and endgames, character arcs and open plots. He had never seen her so passionate, so lively. Her eyes were bright and her smile wide and when she sat, she sat close - as if she trusted him.

It turned out, she did. Because Andrew was the first person she told - or, well, Andrew was the first who noticed.

-

She was so small.

Her name was _Evelyn_. She liked to be called _Evey_. She was only 15 and she was so _scared_. How no one noticed, he didn’t know. Maybe Andrew was just hyper-aware - used to studying the set in peoples shoulders, the way they held themselves. She was walking differently, sitting differently. Darkness entered her bright gaze and soon, she no longer sat as close or in the same room at all. Their visits stretched and Andrew was never one to push. When he saw her next, she was _off_. Her cheeks were filled, but her eyes were gaunt with worry, fear, that no one had seemed to catch.

Andrew didn’t ask, but he told her that if there was anything wrong, he was there to listen. Not a soul he would tell if she did not want and he would do everything in his power to get her the help she needed.

She did _need_. Because Evey was pregnant and she had been hiding it for three months - ever since she entered the home.

-

There was a vase smashed against the wall and Andrew’s fist had followed. He hadn’t smoked in years, but out on the balcony, hands shaking and knuckles bleeding, he burnt through half an old pack.

The Windy City was dark. Lights twinkled but all Andrew could see was haze - all he could hear was blood in his ears and all he could feel was pain. Ash was heavy on his tongue, sticking in his throat. Out of all the cigarettes that lie at his feet, he only smoked through one. The thought of that made him want to laugh. Neil had rubbed off on him.

Neil.

He came home an hour later. Somewhere in between, it had started to rain. Andrew remained outside, his legs soaked from the knee down. His jeans were uncomfortable, but he couldn’t find it in himself to stand.

“'Drew?” The door slid open and Andrew leaned with it.

Andrew didn’t reply, but he didn’t have to.

Neil slipped outside, staying in the overhang before he slid the door closed and lowered himself to the ground beside him. Slowly, he stretched his legs out to mimic Andrew’s and let the rain soak his jeans. One hand entered Andrew’s blurred field of vision. He felt Neil’s warm fingers slip between his and bring the bloodied mess of split flesh into his lap.

“What happened...?” Neil finally asked after minutes of rain pattered silence.

What happened?

So much. Everything. _She was only 15_ \- And Andrew, he knew. Not that she was pregnant, but that something had _happened_ to her. He never asked because he didn’t believe it was his place. Instead, he tried to show her ways to cope. He relished in seeing light slowly enter her eyes over their visits - relished in her smile that became just a bit wider.

Someone did this to her; someone _hurt_ her and Andrew wanted to kill the _monster_ who’d done it.

Neil took his silence, he took his pain and he held it for him. They sat in the rain until it cleared and Andrew felt ready to speak.

-

Andrew was protective over Evey.

Unfortunately, he had spent less time with her while she was pregnant. It was peak season and he was traveling constantly. However, in his absence, if Neil was still in town, he would visit her and the other children in Andrew’s stead.

If he had known how little time he had with her, perhaps he would have retired earlier.

-

They arrived on buses. Stationed outside of the stadium, Andrew stood with his team, waiting for everyone to disembark.

Kids flowed out, running with their jerseys and bright smiles on their faces. Most came to Andrew and Neil first since they knew them best. For the youngest, Andrew crouched to their level and even picked up a toddler or two - mainly to get them out of the way from excited adolescent energy. His eyes were focused on the bus and eventually, coming out as slowly and carefully as possible with the House Mom holding her arm, was Evey. Passing the current toddler to one of his teammates, he navigated himself around all the kids to make his way to her.

Evey was nearing full term. She wore an extra large jersey that she would have been swimming in, if it were not for her protruding belly. Her dark curls were pulled to the top of her head, and despite her tired eyes, she was smiling.

“You didn’t have to come,” Andrew said to her, giving the House Mom a nod as he offered support in way of his own arm. Evey waved him off.

“I wanted to,” Evey’s voice was sweet and lilting.

They made their way inside and wound through the corridors until the kids were in the locker room. Neil sent him several encouraging smiles before he disappeared to get the kids geared up to play. Andrew, however, stayed behind. He lead Evey to the lounge and on the table, was a small stack of books.

“Are we a book club?” Evey asked, both of her hands on her stomach as she made her way to the couch and sighed in relief as she sat.

Andrew rolled his eyes but considered that. He guessed what they had sort of was like a book club. A new book every week, sometimes ones he’s already read, others he starts when she does and on their next visit they discuss. Andrew’s lips slightly pursed and he hummed in acknowledgment to her question but didn’t answer.

“I have a new one for you.” He sat beside her and reached for the top book.

_Women in Mythology_

It was a book that challenged the point of view of women represented in ancient society and mythology. Evey loved mythology, but a lot of the tales read had something to do with scorned women or rape. While Evey gravitated towards spun, contemporary tales weaving mythology into a different landscape (very much like the sci-fi series they had both read), which therefore tends to have a more feminist lean, the classics were certainly anything but. Andrew wanted to give her something to read, something that would make her feel strong and understand that the old fucks retelling mythos were biased and wrong.

Evey tilted her head to look at the cover and rose her brow. She didn’t ask any questions, just held out her thin hand.

The jacket was missing, but the cover was simple. It was an old edition, with its pages slightly yellowed and corners slightly curling. That, in Andrew’s opinion, was the charm of it - he knew Evey would agree.

She smiled as she leaned against the couch and propped the book on her belly. Slowly, she flipped through the pages and they fell into a comfortable silence. This was usually how their meetings went.

Andrew got up somewhere in between to check on how the other kids were doing. When he came back, Evey had her legs curled underneath her and one of her hands was idly stroking at her stomach. There was a look on her face that Andrew didn’t know how to decipher. The book was still held up, but her eyes were far away. For a moment, there was a pulse of fear that pushed through him - what if he unintentionally triggered her with the book?

“Evey.” He said her name gently, not soothingly, but it was quiet enough to let her know that he was here if she needed.

She blinked a few times, then looked up at him and smiled. Her hand stopped on her stomach and she held up the book with her other hand.

“Eos,” She said. Andrew didn’t understand.

“Eos?”

“The titaness of dawn-” her eyes lowered to the book. She read, “Eos was the rosy-fingered goddess of the dawn. She and her siblings Helios and Selene were numbered amongst the second-generation Titan gods. Eos rose into the sky from the river Okeanos at the start of each day, and with her rays of light dispersed the mists of night." She looked up at him and confirmed, “Eos...”

-

Evey had no last name. She was a _Doe_ , just as much as he had been. That meant _Eos_ , born May 22, was a _Doe_  too _._ Nothing on her birth certificate, no father, but she didn’t need it.

Andrew and Neil showed up at the hospital an hour or two before she was delivered. Once Evey felt well, the two entered the room and though Neil nervously declined to hold her (for fear of dropping the little one), Andrew sat beside Evey and did it himself.

She was small. Her skin was lightly toasted, flush with newborn life, and she was, in his opinion, perfect. There was a thick mess of light brown curls atop her head, and Andrew decided right then, that they had to do _something._

-

That night, at home, Andrew and Neil talked seriously about adopting Evey.

It had been a thought, passed between the two for the past few months. But their lives were busy and if Andrew was being frank, he was scared. Evey was young, and it wouldn’t be the same as raising a child, but what if they fucked up? Neither Andrew or Neil would ever hurt her, but the fear was still very real.

Nonetheless, the statistics stated that teen mom’s in foster care were more likely to lose custody of their children than teen mom’s out of it. In their home, Andrew knew they could provide a safe, stable environment for Evey to flourish and in turn, Eos as well. And they couldn’t just do _nothing_ \- not when they could make such a huge impact...

He would have to retire, of course. But he had been planning that for a while. Life as a professional Exy player was too much, sometimes. Though it kept him busy, his mind active, there were more pressing things that were pulling him to turn in his racket and find something _else_.

Who would have thought Andrew would yearn for more out of life...

Neil was on board. It was going to be a lot, but it was not only for Evey, it was for Eos too. Andrew could make a real difference, give Evey a fighting fucking chance. They were already in her life, already such major figures, it was a matter of getting the papers to prove it.

And they were almost there... Perhaps only a few more weeks, only a bit more time -

-

The call came early in the morning. Neil was already out for his run and Andrew was curled in bed. His phone had rung three times before he picked it up. He hadn’t even spoken before he was delivered the news.

-

Everything changed.

There was a car accident.  

Evey was on her way with Eos for a visit to the doctors to get her first dose of vaccines*. A car from the doctor's office was driving her when they were t-boned at an intersection.

The two were rushed to the hospital. Andrew was out of bed and into the Maserati with the phone clutched to his ear. Neil was running home and Andrew picked him up on the way. They were nearly pulled over twice.

When they got to the hospital, it was too late.

Evey didn’t make it; somehow, Eos did.

-

He felt exposed. Raw, bare, ripped open. Everything hurt. Nothing was the same.

According to the doctors and nurses, Evey kept saying three names - Andrew, Neil, and Eos; like she knew she was on deaths doorstep and needed anyone who would listen, to know what she wanted.

He let himself _feel_ for three days. That was longer he’d ever allowed himself to sit in pain.

Andrew retired a month or two before the season began. No question’s asked, he was out.

He hired the best lawyer he could find - thankfully, professional exy was a lucrative business.

It turned out after Evey died, her rapist came from the woodworks and wanted custody of the child.

He was 45. He claimed his 17-year-old son was the father and refused a DNA test.

The entire process brought out old demons. His own past was laid before him. Aaron’s case was aired for the world to see and the only thing that kept Andrew from falling into the pit despair had dug for him, was Eos and Neil.

It took too long. Eos was growing inside of the home and soon, she would be given to a family.

Andrew had never fought harder for anything in his life.

•••

There were no other customers. Sure, it was Christmas Eve and the weather was worse for wear, but there hadn’t nearly been any in the past few weeks.

Most of the shelves were packed, the café cleared of extra food, and Ms. Yvette was making quiet work of the clutter behind the register. The only sounds in this place was that of the ambient holiday music humming in the air and the slight static of commercials from the small tv stationed at the register; the only decorations that remained were Christmas holly, fresh poinsettias, and lights strewn across empty cases.

Andrew lifted his head and looked around.

He had been coming to Yvettes at least three times a week for the past three months. After he, Neil, and Eos settled in, Neil was away most day’s training with his new team. Andrew, with a four-month-old, had his hands full.

On one of Neil’s day’s off, the three of them made a trip to the local bookstore a few blocks away. Andrew needed more reading material and according to online reviews, the cafe was good and fell within Neil’s diet plan. It was Eos's first outing, besides the doctors, and everything went fairly well. They had sat, Neil amused her, Andrew scoured the shelves for something interesting. It wasn’t until halfway through their trip that Eos had other plans. She’d started crying - a good, healthy wail that had Andrew hurrying down the stacks to make sure she was alright. When neither he, nor Neil, could calm her down, an old lady with snow-white hair and a purple cardigan came over. It turned out, she was the store owner. She took Eos into her arms and the little one was quiet within a few minutes.

Ms. Yvette was a magician, she was a fucking saint. She doted on Eos. Whenever Andrew entered Yvette's, she was right at the door, ready to greet the little one. Eventually, she made a station behind the register for her; a decorated playpen set with toys to keep her little mind occupied while Andrew worked - yes, worked.

It was a new endeavor, something to keep his hands and mind occupied. Neil had suggested it naively -

_You need something else ‘Drew. Why not write...? You love reading and you can’t just sit in this house all day -_

It was a stupid idea really; Andrew had scoffed at it originally. Why write when he could read? But that begged the question, why read when he can write? Create a world completely his own? It seemed like a lot of work, but Bee said it could be therapeutic - especially with the added stress of a new baby... Just a few hours out of the day, open up a document and let his mind run wild.

A new, fleshed story lie before him. Three hundred pages of myth twisted and turned to Andrew’s satisfaction. A stack of books lie beside his computer, most dog-eared and annotated.  

His eyes fell on the front window, the frost that climbed, and the leftover signs still tacked to the glass. From here, Andrew could see the letters illuminated through the paper. It read, **Final Sale, All must go!**

All didn’t go. At the back of the shop there were boxes upon boxes of books and extra merchandise. Apparently, Ms. Yvette decided the shop had become too much for her - which was reasonable. Ms. Yvette had celebrated her 79th birthday a month ago. Honestly, he was surprised that she had kept this place going for so long. But, it was sad. Apparently, Yvette’s was a present by her late husband some 50-odd years ago.

“How is the little angel doing?” A hand hovered over his shoulder, but did not press down. Leaning back in his chair, Ms. Yvette smiled and ran her fingers over Eos's head of thick, light brown curls.

“Planning to be up all night and cause me hell.” He said lightly. Ms. Yvette’s eyes creased.

“Well. This is only the beginning. Remember that.” She pointed to him, then used that hand to point back towards the register. “It’s nearing 7. Your man will be playing soon.” _His man_ , Andrew didn’t fight the roll of his eyes. “Mhm.” Ms. Yvette smirked. “What time is he coming home?” She pulled out a chair and sat down. Ms. Yvette started organizing the books on the table. Her eyes passed over the titles, smiling to herself as she waited for him to reply.

“He has a train at 10, if the weather lets him. If not,” Andrew shrugged a shoulder, “The idiot will hitchhike if he has to.”

“He’s a good egg,” Ms. Yvette whispered, her eyes shining in the low lights and her smile small and secretive.

“He thinks so.”

-

Andrew didn’t want to leave Ms. Yvette to an empty store, but the weather was getting worse. If he didn’t have Eos, he would have lingered and helped Ms. Yvette with whatever last minute things she needed. However, the sidewalks were starting to accumulate snow and the air no doubt had a bite. To make his life easier, Andrew packed his computer, books, and baby bag. After making sure someone was on their way to help Ms. Yvette back to her own apartment, he bid her farewell, a Merry Christmas, and was on his way.

Some say New York City was magical during the holidays. That was... surely a statement. Yes, Rockefeller was nice and the tree was big, but the commute was murder and the subways were overly crowded. The only thing that made this city worth it during the winter was the promise it held for the years ahead. Andrew wasn’t the sentimental type, but seeing the lights bounce off Neil’s blue eyes this year, had him looking towards Eos seeing it all properly for the next. Then, she would be old enough to truly take in the gaudy splendor.

Andrew **_wasn’t_ **the sentimental type.

Normally, most of the city was well maintained, but with this unexpected snowfall, the streets hadn’t been salted, which meant with a baby strapped to his chest, he braved the walk home, taking his time and stepping as surely as he could.

 _Home_.

 _Their_ home. Him, Neil, Eos - his _family_.

_Family._

If someone told Andrew that by the age of 29, He’d be living in a brownstone in New York, with his husband and daughter, he probably would’ve knocked them out - purely from being stupid. But alas, here he was, stepping into the heated hallway and opening the door to his _home,_ child strapped to his chest and cats meowing for attention. The opening foyer was _decorated_ , pictures littering the walls in nice frames Nicky had gotten for them. Lights twinkled in the against the old hardwood down the hall from the Christmas tree they decorated last week. Sir and King weaved through his feet as he shivered violently and hissed at them to calm the *heck* down as he toed off his shoes and set down the baby bag.

With Eos still strapped to his chest, he removed his jacket, hung it on a designated hook, then removed Eos's little snow-covered hat as he pushed past the incessant felines.

Off the hall was the staircase leading to upstairs and the living room. It wasn’t too large, not too small. There was a fireplace against the far wall that he was pretty sure was just for show, and beside it was their Christmas monstrosity. Standing at 8 feet tall, the tree really didn’t look _horrible_. For a first attempt, it wasn’t bad.

•••

“It’s lopsided.”

They’d been going for almost two hours.

Their tree was real, smelled of pine, and served as a cat-attraction for the last three days. Why they couldn’t just get a fake one, he didn’t fucking know -  when had Josten(-Minyard) gotten so fucking sentimental, Andrew also, didn’t fucking know. What he did know, was that Neil was persuasive and Andrew was tired.

They went all the way to Long Island, in a stupid rental car (because there was no way in fuck Andrew was strapping a tree to his new Maserati), with their 7-month-old baby, to go to a fancy Christmas tree farm Neil had found online. There was hot chocolate (worth it) and cold noses, senseless bickering and a lot of cooing old Italian ladies at Eos. Neil had her strapped to his chest, entertaining the elderly and making Eos giggle as Andrew disappeared amongst the pines. Eventually, he found one. It was tall, full, symmetrical, and actually, really fucking nice. Normally, he took the height of everything into consideration, but this time, he just didn’t.

So that’s how they ended up with this thing in their living room, watering it twice a day and shooing the cats from its branches. It seriously hadn’t occurred to either of them that they wouldn’t be able to decorate the top. Not until they had to string the lights and ribbon.

They ended up breaking out the step-ladder at that point and to be honest, it was humiliating - so much so, that Andrew turned Eos and her walker around so she didn’t have to watch her pint-sized father’s struggle to reach the top of a fucking tree.

Thankfully, they’d gotten to the ornaments and naturally, Andrew sat back and let Neil struggle. With Eos on his lap, facing the tree, back pressed against his chest, Andrew fed her a bottle as they watched Neil hop around decorating. Christmas music rattled on in the background (despite Andrew’s protests, which quickly stopped as Neil started moving his hips to the beat) and Andrew had his head tilted as he determined that the tree was, in fact, lopsided.

“What do you mean?!” Neil asked, standing back with a ball hanging from his fingers as he placed his hands on his hips and looked at their tree. King, who was perched on the couch, reached her paw out and swatted at the ornament. Neil laughed at her and pet the top of her head as he changed the ornament to his other hand, out of her reach.

“I mean, it’s lopsided. You have way too much shit on the right,” Andrew gestured with his free hand.

Neil quickly turned and narrowed his eyes at him. “Language,” he tsked and Andrew rolled his eyes.

“Focus on the left,” Andrew moved on, “And then you can balance it out.” He checked on Eos, craning his neck to see how she was doing. Her lips were still greedily drinking from the bottle, but her eyes were wide on the twinkling lights.

“Ah huh..” Neil hummed, then turned and looked down at their daughter, just as Andrew was. “Daddy’s going a good job isn’t he...? You’re not judging me, are you Bunny?”

“Try again.”

“What?” Neil leant towards the two of them and kissed Eos's forehead, then blew a raspberry on her skin. The little one kicked her feet, nearly hitting Neil in the chest. He just gently grabbed one of her feet with his free hand and gave it a playful squeeze. She smiled a wide smile with her milk-stained lips and cooed before she began drinking again.

“Bunny?”

Neil shrugged a shoulder.

Andrew rolled his eyes and used his own foot to push Neil away. “Figure out how we’re going to get the star on top.” He gestured with his chin towards the tall top of their very star-less tree.

Neil stood up straight and tilted his head back. His hands returned to his hips and he huffed with the realization. “Shit.”

“Language.”

•••

All their years together, Neil and Andrew never bothered with the holidays. It was something that came and went. One year they spent it with the Foxes, but most were spent alone, eating chinese food and binge watching some ‘ridiculous’ action movie that Andrew found amusing at the time. The year before last, Andrew and Neil flew to Germany to spend Christmas with Nicky and Erik - which was both a fantastic and horrible idea at the same time. Last year, they spent it at the group home. It was probably the best Christmas the children, Neil, Andrew, and Evey ever had.

Opposite the living room was the kitchen. It was charming in the way old brownstones were. The appliances were new, but the cabinets were cream colored with dark granite counters and warm walls. There was a breakfast bar where Neil ate every morning with the cats beside him, and a small kitchen table they’d bought because _‘well, Eos will need somewhere to do her homework when she gets older...’._

Branching off the kitchen was a formal dining area that Andrew pretended didn’t exist after Nicky decorated it two weeks ago with a cranberry tablecloth and a fancy dining set he’d bought them as an early Christmas gift.

_‘You’re Daddies now! You need something homey and good for Eos as she grows. A dining table for family dinners, a big comfy couch, a Christmas tree! Oh come on Andrew, don’t-’_

He guessed that’s what nearing 30 with a family now entailed, gifts in the form of home decor.

It was 7:14. Rounding on the kitchen, he turned on the tv that hung on the wall and flicked to ESPN. The game was just starting, the cats were still meowing at him, and Eos had started to stir at his chest. With a comforting hand on her back, he said lowly, “Let’s see how many times Daddy can score on Fuentes.”

-

Most nights ended like this - Eos down to sleep far later than Andrew should’ve allowed, dinner wrapped for Neil when he got home, cats cuddled on the couch on top of each other, and Andrew watching the game wrap up to make sure his dumb _husband_ didn’t do/say anything stupid. Everything had so far, gone according to ‘plan’. Neil’s team had won and Andrew was _almost_ too busy making cookies to hear the kind of stupid that flowed from _his_ idiots lips.

“So, Josten, it’s Christmas Eve, you’ve won the game - any celebrations tonight? Plans for tomorrow?”

Neil was still breathing heavily, chest rising and falling with his hair plastered back against his head. His blue eyes were bright and his lips were smiling, and there was something playing on his face that Andrew _knew_ meant trouble.

“You fucking wouldn’t - Josten,” Andrew paused kneading the sugar cookie dough, teeth clenched as he hissed at the screen.

“Yes, actually,” Neil started, smile turning wider. He looked directly at the camera, like he was staring Andrew down.

“I swear to fucking god-” Andrew pointed a dough-covered finger at the screen.

“Tonight, I am going to go home and spend Christmas with my husband and our daughter.”

Andrew’s hand fell back into the dough, defeated. His shoulders slumped and he watched the beaming smile turn even brighter as Neil wished the shock-stunned interviewer a ‘Happy Holiday’, then leave for the locker room without another word.

-

 

> Andrew: 11:23PM when u get home, ur in big trouble.

Neil hadn’t called after the interview and Andrew didn’t bother.

The cookies were cooling, the house smelling warm and sweet and homey.

Eos had started crying about an hour ago. It was well past 11 at night, but Andrew gave her a bottle, then laid on the couch with her on his chest. She still had tears streaked on her flush cheeks, but was otherwise fast asleep. Her fists were curled tightly into his wet shirt, but he hadn’t bothered changing it. Hovering over her back, Andrew had a book propped in one hand while with the other, he stared at their messages, waiting for his idiot to text back.

 

> Idiot: 11:25PM was it a secret?

No. It wasn’t. But that wasn’t the _point_.

They had been out with Eos countless times. Sure, it was mainly to Yvette's, but they went to eat with the ‘little bun’ (as Neil called her) and grocery shopping, etc. However, they avoided paparazzi when they could and never spoke publicly about their family. Nonetheless, Neil hadn’t broken any rules or done anything wrong but that still wasn’t the _point_.

The point was, it was _cute_. Calling themselves a family, hearing himself being referred as Neil’s husband, from Neil’s mouth, and Eos as _their_ _daughter_ , made everything so much more real. This has been their reality for the past few months, but for some reason, being put on such a national stage did something to Andrew that he hadn’t expected.

 

> Andrew: 11:26PM no.

Andrew texted back, then added: 

 

> Andrew: 11:26PM dont get jumped on ur way home.
> 
> Idiot: 11:28PM why? so you can jump me instead?
> 
> Andrew: 11:28 PM no.
> 
> Idiot: 11:29PM be home soon <3

“Gross...” Andrew groaned at himself and tossed his phone onto the coffee table, beside the empty bottle. Looking down at Eos, her cheek that pressed to his chest and her lips puckering out like little rosebuds, he said to her, “Your father is disgusting.”

-

Barriers breached, walls broken down, things have changed in the past ten years - Andrew has grown and evolved and become _stronger_. Things still hurt and Andrew still had his days, but so did Neil. Sometimes, Andrew couldn’t stand being touched or looked at a certain way. One of them had to sleep on the pull-out couch in their bedroom (put there specifically for nights like those), or on complete opposite sides of the bed. Nightmares still pulled and haunted, but he was getting _better_ and he’s noticed in the past few months, that Eos had been helping that. She allowed him to push himself. Holding a baby so close, careful and cautious not to push them away during the night or something else ridiculous like that, helped.

According to Neil, for parents it was scientifically proven that when co-sleeping (which they only did for one month in the beginning), the parent will not roll over on the child. Parents are, typically, hyper aware of their child in the bed with them and therefore, will stir and wake up to the smallest of movements. Of course, that applied to biological parents and after a bit pushing and prodding, Neil admitted mainly the mother - but Andrew actually found it to be true. He slept... better. Despite the little ‘bun’ waking them up at ungodly hours of the night, he felt more secure. Perhaps more like a protector. When she stirred or cried, he didn’t lash out or feel under his pillow for a knife. Instead, he slipped his hand out and placed his hand on her tummy, rubbing soothing circles until she went back to bed. Sometimes he’d reach out and find Neil’s hand already there. The two of them worked as a surprising unit.

With all that being said, he didn’t mean to fall asleep with her on the couch. His book was splayed on her back, she was still comfortably nestled to his chest, and he was out like a fucking light. Which was an issue. Usually Andrew woke up to the smallest sounds about the house, a learnt habit from his childhood. But he didn’t hear Neil when he returned home, didn’t hear the cats meowing his presence, or his approach to the couch. It was when the shutter of a phone camera and a little chuckle stirred him out of whatever deep sleep Eos put him in.

Cracking open an eye, he groaned quietly. His neck was stiff and Neil was hovering over the two of them, lifting the book off of Eos's back, then Eos herself.

“Merry Christmas,” Neil whispered as he slowly, carefully, moved Eos to his chest. “Don’t you two look cute...” He teased Andrew. One of his hands cradled the back of Eos's head while the other wrapped around her body. “You even put her in Christmas jammies,” He continued and Andrew groaned louder. He had. Eos was in Christmas themed pajamas, little reindeer dotted along her onesie.

“Shut up, you’re in big trouble...” Andrew mumbled as he pushed himself up from the couch and cracked his neck satisfyingly. With a big sigh, he reached out and brushed his fingers on Neil’s hip before he stood.

“Right. Well, you can tell Santa to fill my stocking with coal. I’ll be devastated.”

“Mm. Good.”

-

Eos's room was the second door down the hall. It faced the street, with a large bay window that allowed an ample amount of light to brighten the room during the day. At night, it was fairly quiet - quiet enough for New York City in their silent corner of Chelsea. Street lights played on the ceiling, as well as their neighbors Christmas decorations. It was a good size, large enough for her to comfortably grow into if they decided to stay in the city after Neil’s contract was finished. Her crib was white, with orange bows (Neil, who else?). Several fox stuffed animals were crammed into the corners to ‘keep her company’. On the floor was an orange circular area rug that Andrew saw as an eyesore, but it went fairly well (ugh) with the rest of the room. Fox paw’s climbed up the walls and the built-in bookshelf on the far wall was filled with books that Evey had loved.

Andrew followed Neil into her room and pressed his forehead against Neil’s back as he gently placed her in the crib. When Neil stood, he turned and hovered his hands on Andrew’s shoulders. With a small nod that only Neil could see, he slid his hands across Andrew’s shoulders and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Don’t fall asleep on me yet.”

-

That wasn’t something sexy, preluding into a night enjoying each others bodies. No, it was the opposite. It was putting presents under the Christmas tree and hanging up stockings. It was every single typical thing _parents_ do for Christmas for their children, in the most trite way possible.

Andrew ~~loved~~ hated it.

Upon their real/fake fireplace, were _six_ stockings. One for Andrew, Neil, Sir, King, Eos and Evey. It was Neil’s idea. He ordered them online with their names embroidered on the top of the stocking and Andrew could admit that he liked it too. The insides were stuffed with items specifically named ‘stocking stuffers’ they had gotten over the past few weeks (because for two men with broken childhoods, neither really knew what to put in an actual stocking). The cat’s had new treats and toys in theirs, and in Evey’s, Andrew slipped in a new book that he particularly liked that month. He wasn’t one to believe in the afterlife, but the sentiment was... it was nice.

Under the tree were a few presents. This year would be the first year that they formally handed something to each other on Christmas. They were under a general consensus over the years that one day did not mean anything special when compared to the rest of the year. No reason to give each other presents when they do that thoughtlessly anyway. But, after much convincing from Nicky and his prying, Andrew spent a day with Eos when Neil was at practice, buying small things that he thought Neil would like. It seemed that Neil had done the same.

The rest of the presents that filled the bottom of the tree were for Eos. At 7 months old, she could sit up, engage more with toys, toddle around in her walkers, and eat solid (or fairly solid) foods. They were getting into the (as their Pediatrician called it) fun months and she would only get more and more active. So there were toys and books, snacks and clothes for her rapidly growing body.

If she were any younger, perhaps Andrew would be protesting all of this holiday shit - but Neil was right. She should have tradition and despite what Andrew wanted to think, she _needed_ tradition. Something real and homey - something that neither Andrew, Neil, or Evey ever really had.

Which was why they were preparing a fucking plate for ‘Santa’.

“This is ridiculous Neil-” Andrew mumbled as he arranged the cookies he had made earlier onto a Christmas plate Nicky had specifically bought for this purpose.

“I know it is, but that’s not the point,” Neil said as he sat at the counter, cheek in his hand and pen in the other. He was writing a fucking letter to ‘Santa’.

“You’re writing a letter to yourself,” Andrew finished arranging the cookies, then turned to the fridge to get out the carrots and milk. He placed the milk on the counter, then rinsed off the carrots and dried them.

“And?” Neil sighed, but it was in a way that said ‘I know this is stupid’.

“And.” Andrew agreed, nodding his head as he placed the carrots on the plate and filled a glass with milk. “We don’t even like milk.” He picked up both and walked into the living room.  

“I’m sure Eos won’t notice if Santa drinks whiskey instead.” Neil called after him.

Andrew considered it, but that sounded like a ‘my santa is an alcoholic’ subject line that Eos could spread when she was older. Save the call home and set the tradition with milk, he decided.

Placing the glass and plate on the coffee table, Andrew stood up and took in what they had done.

For two men that never had a proper Christmas before, it was impressive. Their tree looked nice... Still lopsided, but nice, and the presents underneath made him feel something warm inside he’d never admit. The stockings on the fireplace seemed like overkill - like their family was much larger than it seemed... Which kind of shocked him that it wasn’t.

Andrew heard Neil approach, but he didn’t really register it. Not until his presence was behind him and arms moved to wrap around his middle. Andrew moved his hands to Neil's and pulled him in, giving him the okay to press against his back if he wished.

“Come on Santa.” Neil whispered and pressed his lips against Andrew’s cheek. “It’s 2am and this elf is tired.”

Andrew rolled his eyes and groaned. Leaning back into Neil, he turned around and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Shut up.”

Neil just smiled at him in that way of his...  When Andrew couldn’t take it any longer, he untangled himself from Neil’s arms, then tugged him up to their room to finally sleep.

-

The house was quiet.

Andrew was warm.

Something sweet was in the air, wrapping around him deliciously.

There was no baby crying, no Neil breathing beside him. Andrew slowly stretched his hand out towards Neil’s side of the bed to feel it sun-warmed, but Neil-less. Cracking open one of his eyes, Andrew lifted himself onto his elbow slightly. Their room was empty, their door cracked open. At the end of the bed, Sir was curled obliviously and there was light music weaving throughout the house. Turning around, Andrew peered at the bedside. The clock read 7:26AM. He’d only gotten around 5 hours of sleep, but he didn’t hate himself completely. Andrew rubbed at his face, stretched out his legs, and prepared himself to get up and check on Eos.

“Hey,” Neil’s voice was deep and warm and _home_. The door creaked open on old hinges and Neil was leaning on the frame with his arms crossed. There were no bands, just an old PSU shirt, an apron Nicky had jokingly gotten them (Andrew) that read ‘Ho Ho Homo’, and a pair of loose pajama pants.

Andrew dragged his eyes over him slowly, a brow raising in question.

“Eos is still sleeping... I have french toast in the oven, with lots of chocolate chips in between the layers this time.” He leant his head against the frame and crossed his ankles.

Andrew wasn’t really listening. His eyes were watching how the sun played with the blue in Neil’s eyes. How they could look even brighter, he didn’t fucking know... And the sun - it made his skin look golden, like he was some fucking god or something and -

“Come'ere,” Andrew reached his hand across the bed, fingers beckoning.

Neil pushed himself off of the frame and pointed at himself as if saying, ‘who me?’ with that brow raised and smirk dancing on his full lips... Andrew hated it. He hated Neil as he shooed Sir off of the bed, then turned and closed their door. He hated him as he put a knee on the bed and crawled towards Andrew. Hated his stupid hair hanging over his forehead and how soft it was as Andrew pushed it away from his face - hated how gentle Neil’s lips were as he pulled him down for a kiss and the sigh of _relief_  Neil emitted on contact.

Neil tasted like apples and his skin smelled of coffee and cream. Andrew leant up into him and pulled Neil down at the same time. Neil made a delicious sound at the back of his throat and Andrew could not help but deepen the kiss - couldn’t help how he pressed his free hand flat against Neil’s chest and shifted him slowly to his back; couldn’t help his fingers that tightened in Neil’s hair and his tongue he slipped past Neil’s lips to taste _more_.

“Merry Christmas,” Neil whispered into the kiss and Andrew wanted to swallow it down and store away the _content_ hidden in those words.

Neil’s hands hovered, but only briefly. With confirmation of Andrew pressing their bodies together, letting their chests rise and fall in collective unison, Neil slipped his fingers into Andrew’s bed-worn hair. The pads of his fingers massaged at Andrew’s scalp and he shivered at the feeling.

Andrew trailed his lips from Neil’s mouth to his cheek. He lingered over the scars there, then laid gentle, suckling kisses along the column of his neck. “Merry Christmas,” Andrew whispered against his skin, relishing in the full bodied shiver it elicited beneath him.

All long limbs and lean muscle, Neil was pliant beneath him as Andrew tasted the skin of his neck, his collar, pulled down his shirt to reach his shoulder - but the apron was in the way and preventing Andrew from tasting _more, more, more_.

“'Drew...” Neil whispered as Andrew leant back onto his knees and pulled Neil with him.

His lips were flush from their kisses, reddened and beautiful and Andrew felt this intense need stir in his center. It dripped hot and sticky in his stomach, down to his legs and through his arms like molasses. Andrew was both sluggish with arousal and early morning exhaustion; and alert with awareness of every single place Neil touched him. The way one of his legs, untrapped by Andrew’s thighs, curled around the back of Andrew’s calf and brushed up towards his hip to pull him back down and _closer, closer, closer_.

“Yes or No?” Andrew murmured, brushing their lips together but resisting the urge to take more as he undid the tie around Neil’s neck, then down around his waist.

“Eos-” Neil said right before he pressed their lips together and moaned with a need Andrew _felt_. He kissed back, ripping the loose apron from between them and tossing it aside.

They were hungry kisses, once soft, turning edged and fast and urgent. They hadn’t had a moment like this in _weeks_. Always interrupted or too tired, intimacy was limited with a baby in the home. Neil’s fingers moved to tug at Andrew’s shirt and Andrew quickly obliged as he broke the kiss for mere seconds before it was tossed somewhere aside. After Neil did the same with his own, Andrew searched for Neil’s lips, but Neil pressed them to the side of Andrew’s neck and pulled him down for their bodies to be close and their skin to press against one another.

Andrew pressed his forearms to the bed before they could make proper contact. “Yes or no, Neil?” Andrew asked again, but couldn't help the groan that left his lips as Neil laid a suckling bruise at the soft part between his collar and neck.

“Yes, yes yes yes-” Neil’s yeses dissolved between their lips as Andrew finally pressed their bodies together and let his hips grind against Neil’s.

Neil’s moan was high and keening and beautiful and Andrew drank it in as he did it again. He wanted to hear him, wanted to watch as Neil melted into the bed and fell apart beneath him. Andrew wanted more, whatever Neil was willing to give as Neil’s back slowly arched and his fingers spread out on Andrew’s chest. He wanted -

Eos's little wale vibrated through the house and sliced through the heat building between them.

Neil’s back dropped onto the bed. He was breathing heavily, chest rising and falling and sun glinting off his scars. Andrew rolled off of him slowly, a low groan leaving his lips as he pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes.

“There it is,” Neil huffed, then laughed, smile bright and stupid and ridiculous. They’d only been kissing, but Neil’s hair was mussed and his lips were swollen and he looked like they had been going for hours. He wished they had.

Andrew dragged his gaze down Neil’s body, but didn’t let his eyes linger - he couldn’t. Swallowing down the arousal still burning in him, Andrew huffed loudly and said, “You stay. You aren’t decent.”

Neil laughed louder, grabbed the pillow behind him and tossed it at Andrew’s back as Andrew got out of the bed and searched the floor for his discarded shirt.

-

“Let her at _least_ eat the apples first,” Neil whined from beside him.

Andrew was busy cutting his chocolate chip french toast into tiny, bite sized pieces for Eos. It was soft enough for all of her two teeth and small enough that she wouldn’t choke. There was a bowl of applesauce that Neil had made earlier in the morning sitting beside him, but why have applesauce when you can have chocolate?

“It’s _Christmas_ you Grinch,” Andrew teased, voice even and low and seemingly serious. Neil rolled his eyes and groaned as he ate his scrambled eggs and bacon.

Putting a few pieces onto her highchair table, he held up a small piece in front of her. Chocolate coated his fingers and Eos mushed her rosebud lips together as she studied it. Rather than reach forward with her own hand, she leant and wrapped her lips around the french toast. Her brows gathered for a moment, then she chewed in that way only babies did, and her legs started kicking. “Ah ha. See that? She knows what’s good.” He pushed more in front of her so she could feed herself (which, she wasn’t terrible at... In the sense that at least 70% of the time, she got the food to her mouth).

“Are you saying my cooking is good?” Neil asked, amusement in his tone as he watched Eos pick up a piece on her own and mush it against her lips. Chocolate spread everywhere and her mouth opened wide as she finally got the toast in. An excited hum ensued as she bounced in her chair.

Andrew cut off a piece for himself and without looking at Neil, watched Eos with a ghost of a smile dancing on his lips, “Disgusting.”

-

Wrapping paper, ribbons, cardboard boxes, those stupid little twisty thingies on the backsides of children's toys... Their living room was a fucking mess. Andrew and Neil nibbled at Santa’s cookies (because let’s be honest, Eos had no clue) and sipped on coffee. Eos could sit up, but she wasn’t very good at it, so she leant back against Andrew as she used her tiny hands to rip apart presents. Beside them, Neil was putting together a new walker for Eos and Exy coverage was droning on in the background.

“I think she’s more interested in the wrapping paper.” Eos was flailing around her arms, waving the paper back and forth in the air and watching it with wide, wondrous eyes as she babbled and babbled and babbled.

Neil looked up from what he was doing and huffed a laugh. “She’s like King,” King, who was sitting in a pile of the paper, pawing at a thick piece of ribbon (Andrew made sure there was nothing either of the cats could eat. They didn’t have to take a trip to the emergency vet on Christmas).

“Why do we even bother? We could’ve just gotten her an empty box and she would have a fucking blast-”

“Language,” Neil sang and Andrew stretched his leg out to kick him.

“How was Ms. Yvette? Did you go yesterday?” Neil asked, amusement dancing in his eyes as he grabbed Andrew’s foot playfully and tugged at the toe of his sock.

Andrew groaned and pulled his foot back. “Nuisance.” He mumbled and hiked his sock back up. “She’s fine. It was almost closing when I left. The shop looks so... Sad.” He ran his fingers over Eos's curls and wrapped one around his finger.

“Is everything packed?” Neil was back working on the walker.

“Mostly. Everything’s in boxes. Only one or two customers. It’s depressing.” He reached over and pulled the box away from the paper. He thought he may as well get it out of the way, since Eos was thoroughly enthralled with the wrappings.

“Does she seem okay though? Or is does she seem sad?”

Andrew shrugged a shoulder, leaning back to move out of the way from Eos's flailing arm.

“'Drew...” He said quietly and stopped what he was doing. “It’s a lot for her. She probably feels relieved. It’s not like she went bankrupt. You two can still get together and have coffee dates and she’s already offered to watch Eos if we need. Everything will be fine.”

“Your optimism is exhausting.”

-

Eos was calm most of the time, but put her in a walker and Andrew knew what unadulterated happiness looked like. Her smile was infectious, wide and gummy but for the two teeth poking in from the bottom. Her brown eyes creased and she bounced and slapped at the buttons and squealed and Andrew didn’t even realize he was smiling until Neil poked his cheek.

“Careful 'Drew... Your smile is showing,” He leant his head on Andrew’s shoulder and peered up at him.

Andrew rolled his eyes but he couldn’t bother schooling his features into neutrality. He was _happy_ , but it was a bittersweet happiness. Last Christmas they had spent with Evey and the kids. Evey was no longer here, couldn’t watch her daughter grow or the innocent glee on her face. Evey would never see the new teeth appear or her first steps, first words... Milestones only Andrew and Neil could hope to catch on camera and save for the years ahead.

Andrew lifted his arm and wrapped it around Neil’s shoulders. Neil hummed contentedly and buried his face into Andrew’s neck.

This year, they had exchanged gifts. They were small, necessary items, but nice. New sweaters, winter jackets, a pair of running shoes, things picked up throughout the year that they both had realized the other had needed. Andrew had one more present to give Neil. He said as much as he turned his lips into Neil’s hair and pressed a kiss right after.

“So do I. But we have to go out for it.” Neil used Andrew’s stomach to push himself to sit up slightly.

“Go _out_?” Andrew rose a brow and let a frown tug very gently at the corners of his lips. “You’re making me leave my fake fireplace?”

“It’s real I just think it’s a hazard to light,” Neil glanced at it, but then tapped at Andrew’s stomach. “You’ll like it. I promise.” He laid a kiss at Andrew’s neck.

“It’s a hazard if you light it,” Andrew murmured, then tilted his head to give Neil more room at his neck if he wished. “What kind of _present_ is this...?” he rose a brow, pressing his free hand against Neil’s at his stomach. His finger played over the silver band wrapped around Neil’s ring finger.  

“Not this kind.” Neil suckled one last kiss, before breaking away and sitting up straight. “Come on little bunny. It’s time to get all bundled.” Neil stood and headed to Eos playfully on his toes. She giggled at him and his wiggling fingers. When he picked her up, she squealed in delight and Andrew decided braving the cold won’t be _too_ bad.

-

It wasn’t - not bad at least. The sun was warm, despite the chill, and the buildings provided ample shade from the blinding snow. In the distance, atop windows and awnings, it glittered in the sunlight and Eos was positively captivated.

Few people were out and about. It was only around 10 in the morning, so most were unwrapping presents and having a late breakfasts, etc. The streets were properly salted, music drifted down the blocks from muffled windows and open doorways. Cafes were properly closed and few cars buzzed by. There was a soft energy about the usually hectic city and it was all just really _nice_.

That was, despite the careful steps Andrew and Neil took as they crossed several blocks towards... Ms. Yvette's.

Eos was strapped to Andrew’s chest, her back to him so she could watch everything as they passed. She wore a fuzzy hat and little winter boots Allison had sent for her. They matched the puffy coat and pants Allison had delivered a week later, all designer and ridiculous and undeniably ‘adorable’. She kicked her legs as they walked, her nose red and cheeks rosey, but otherwise happy as she babbled and chewed on her mittens.

Andrew thought he knew where they were going when they first started their trajectory around Chelsea. Now, he was positive. With his hand holding one of Eos's feet and the other on Neil’s back, he said, “Why are we going to Ms. Yvette’s?”

“Why do you have to ask questions?” Neil gently bumped his shoulder into Andrew’s, but there was a smirk there and his eyes were playful and beautifully _dangerous._

“Does she know we’re coming?” Andrew’s brows were gathered and his hand slid across to Neil’s hip, giving it a firm squeeze. “Neil...” His tone danced on patience being tried.

Neil just smiled and pulled Andrew along.

Yvette’s was in the distance. The storefront was dark, the door closed, and it looked just as desolate as it had the day before.

“Neil, it’s closed.” Andrew tried to stop on the street, but Neil wrapped their arms together and pulled him to keep going.

“And I have something to show you.”

“ _What_? It’s closed. I swear to god, I’m cold and Eos's nose is going to fall off.” Andrew let him drag him down the street to stop before Ms. Yvette’s very closed storefront.

It looked more depressing than it had the day before. Everything was dark. The empty shelves shone in the peaking sunlight and the cafe looked sad without all its pastries lined in the display. No Ms. Yvette hustling around, greeting customers and teasing the baristas behind the counter. And yes, it was Christmas so of course it was closed, but soon, it would forever be like this - empty and devoid of the warmth and _life_ Ms. Yvette instilled.

Andrew stood before it, tilting his head back to see the old-style font of _Yvette’s_ curve over the front door. The sign was still taped on the inside of the window, reading **Final Sale! All Must Go!** and Andrew grimaced at it.

Neil rubbed gently at Andrew’s back and said, “So, Andrew...” He turned towards him and Andrew dragged his eyes away from the front register just visible through the empty window display. Neil was looking at him with bright eyes that made his heart stutter for a moment, breaking through the darkness curling through his ribs.

“I wanted to do something nice this Christmas. Something... Maybe stupid, maybe perfect. I know you’re working on your book and taking care of the Bun, but... I don't know.” He shook his head. “I thought this is something we can all have. Everyone can still keep their jobs and it can be a place where Eos can grow and... I thought it would-”

“What are you getting at...?” Andrew couldn’t take it. Neil was stumbling over his words and smiling like an idiot, but also bouncing slightly in his place. He looked like the runner he once was, yet it was in a completely different way.

Neil pressed his lips together and hummed quietly. Reaching into his coat, he pulled out a simple red box. It was flat and there was a smooshed bow on top that Andrew _knew_ Neil had not done on his own. He held it out to Andrew, but kept hold of it even as Andrew wrapped his fingers hesitantly around the box.

“I watched you struggle all year.” Neil’s tone gently sobered. “I watched you help this girl and take her under your wing. I saw kids flock to you. I saw you smile and I watched that smile fade as everything turned to shit-”

“Language...” Andrew whispered and went to tell Neil to shut up. They weren’t the type for sentimentalities. But, Andrew assumed, fatherhood changed things. Neil breathed a laugh and continued.

“Taking care of Evey... Burying her, fighting for her, for Eos. Watching you become the best _fucking_ father I have ever seen... This isn’t only for you. It’s for Eos, it’s for Evey.” Neil let go of the box and cleared his throat. “Hurry up. I’m cold.” Neil bounced in his spot.

Andrew stood there though, watching Neil. That entire thing was longer than their vows. The warmth in his chest was all consuming and it was sticky and _disgusting_ and _perfect_. Andrew let go of Eos's foot, then pulled Neil closer by the arm. Leaning forward, he kissed Neil soundly on the lips, because he had nothing to say in response.

Neil broke the kiss and shook his head. “Not yet. Open it up. Hurry,” His smile was blinding.

Andrew had to roll his eyes to get it out of his head. Looking down at the box, he said, “You cant propose again. We’re already married,” his voice was low and rough.

“Shut up. Eos's nose is going to fall off,” Neil mocked him.

Lifting the lid to the box, the inside was a bag. Holding the box out to Neil, Andrew took out the pouch. It was simple, velvet. Something heavy but distinctly recognizable weighed at the bottom. It was thin and made of metal. There were teeth at the end and Andrew furrowed his brows. “Neil-” he started. Opening the pouch, he up-ended it and a single _key_ came tumbling out. Andrew stared at it, confused - “I know we have motifs, but this is redundant.” Andrew tried to tease, but his heart was starting to race and he _knew_ what it was to. They came all the way to Ms. Yvettes...

_“He’s a good egg,” Ms. Yvette whispered, her eyes shining in the low lights and her smile small and secretive._

This wasn’t a key to just anywhere... It was a key to-

“Shut up ‘Drew...” Neil wrapped his arm around Andrew’s waist slowly, letting him know what his intentions were until he got the nod from Andrew and let his hand settle on his opposite hip. “Ms. Yvette and I have been keeping this secret for a while. But, I got the papers from her daughter last night on my way in. It’s official...” Neil gave him a gentle squeeze and leant his chin on Andrew’s shoulder as his other hand pressed to Eos's tummy. Neil spoke softly in his ear, “Merry Christmas, Andrew. Welcome to Evey’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary*  
> \- Vaccinations - get your kids fucking vaccinated. thats all i wanted to say :)
> 
> I thought it was cute... Yvettes... Eveys... say them outloud.. So its not a big change over. In homage to both Ms. Yvette and Evelyn, I thought it was cute and yeah... ANYWAY so the rest of the series will center around Eos growing up in Evey's... a sweet bookstore au :)
> 
> I hope you all like it!!!! I literally had so much fun writing this. It was a nice break from the serious angst going on in BloodSport and Cracker Dust. 
> 
> Thank you again for all of the amazing fucking support. I literally would not be writing if not for all of you.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Let me know what else y'all would like to see as part of this series!


End file.
